


[Podfic] Chief Executive Officer

by sophinisba



Series: Merry Femslash 2012 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/F, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Nipple Clamps, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: TheCheerfulPornographer's story read aloud:15 minutes before the biggest presentation of Pepper's career, Natasha walks into her office and locks the door."I have something for you," she says, grinning a wicked grin. "Get on your knees."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chief Executive Officer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411918) by [TheCheerfulPornographer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCheerfulPornographer/pseuds/TheCheerfulPornographer). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Chief%20Executive%20Officer.mp3) | **Size:** 5.5 MB | **Duration:** 11:28 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
